the_vice_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden by Axle
Hidden-by-Axle, commonly known as Axle, is a Tabaxi Wizard. An orphan, raised by a old dwarven wizard named Grom. Until the day he grew too curious and left home. He a drive and a love for knowledge, discovery and aspirations for greatness. As well as the intelligence and keen mind to pursue. Excitable, impulsive and insatiably curious perhaps to the detriment of his common sense. When dealing with the world beyond study and magic he is generally open minded, cheerful and eager with all that is offered. Unless something happens to bring out an animalistic anger or fear. Description The first word that springs to mind upon seeing Axle is ‘wild cat’. Akin to all Tabaxi he is a tall, lean figure. Almost gangly by human standards, limbs seemingly too long for his body and a thin torso. There is a regalness to him, more common in the wild cats than their domestic cousins. He has a short, blonde furred, wedge shaped muzzle. Surrounded by tufts along his cheek line. With two, bright, intelligent and sparkling blue eyes. His great majestic long mane of the same colour, braided into a set of long cornrows. Large paws, the tips of his fingers stained with the the multiple colours of inks he regularly uses to write every day. The creamy colouring of his fur darkens as it runs down his body, although the tip of his long fluffy tail returns to pale. However, as a somber reminder of his dabbling in the power of death, he has a collar of black, coarse fur circling his neck. Like a noose or snake choking the life from him. He's is comparable to both a mountain lion, cheetah or bobcat in both fur colour and the faint patterning. Hidden by Axel’s is working towards being equally as regal in his clothing styling (mostly). His trousers are light and loose, natural brown colours. He also bears a bandolier across his chest. Set with a number of wicked curved blades, potions or rolled up spell scrolls. On small hooks are a set of small semi-precious stones, a very large blue and gold griffon feather. He has a finely made blue robe, which he generally wears loose under the bandolier, exposing his chest. It is cinched at his waist by a his belt with, on one side sits thick typical spellbook with deep midnight blue with embossed black arcane runes with silver edges that gave it its special properties. On the other side a single dagger, similar to the others but older and with a handle of bone, a small pouch, and a small well crafted handaxe. Set loose and wide over his shoulders and robe is a hooded cloak. Black-midnight blue, like the night sky. Embroidered with an exact representation of the firmament of the night sky above.” Adorned with small pinpricks of starlight, on the front set two larger slightly glowing stars. One blue, one almost black. Both his blue robe and his robe have very, very faint shapes of large dragon-like scales or draconic glyphs upon them. Across his back, hilted in his bandolier sits an ancient dragonaxe, elegant and spined. Made of dense, glinting dragon scales set into precious, silvery metals. A draconic rune sits in the center of the cross. The axe itself is light enough to swirl into intricate patterns, leaving a trail of glowing light floating in the air. Capable of leaving arcane sigils sitting in the air for the sake of spellcasting. He has one piercing in his left ear, with a blue feather hanging from it. Four necklaces hang loosely around his neck. three of them carved bone and wood. One of them a small crystal. Occasionally, he will wear his Hat of Disguise. When it is not transformed, appears as a started black felt cavalier hat. Broad rimmed and folded on one side. Trimmed a long, colourful feather of an unknown bird. The feather itself is the only visible indication the hat is magical. It is iridescent and translucent, shifting rainbow colours and a slight magic glow. It can be transformed into a normal, albeit brightly coloured feather at the wearer’s whim. In terms of attitude, he is comparable to a cat. Cat like motions, their darting, coiled movement attitudes. Belying a growing strength. However on the rare occasions where he is still, he holds himself taller and stronger than he used to. Exuding a confidence that comes from experiencing and overcoming conflict, and some of his greater fears. His ears and tail almost always reflect his thoughts, as expressive as his large movements.Category:Characters